


When To Laugh

by saintlysinner



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko had never been good at telling when it was appropriate to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When To Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



The wife of the new Don Vongola was a small, exotic woman. She wore the right fashions for any piece of arm candy, clothing that flattered her shape and highlighted her beauty. She was perfectly pleasant, with only a trace of accent in her Italian and a smile that was well practiced: one could almost believe she was actually happy to have been uprooted half way across the world to play hostess to other mafia wives and princesses.

Kyoko Sawada was a mostly unremarkable woman, in terms of the mafia, except for one thing.

When danger came calling, she laughed.

The first time it happened, the people not present at the incident didn't believe the gossip afterwards. That after an assassination attempt, when Kyoko's bodyguard stood over the still body of her would-be killer, Kyoko said, "Well, that was exciting," and fanned her flushed cheeks with an airy bit of laughter.

That was not the last time, though. There were plenty of people in the mafia who disliked that the tenth generation of Vongola was mostly composed of foreigners, no matter that Vongola Tenth was of Primo's blood. Vongola Tenth and his guardians had proven themselves to be capable fighters, so of course those unhappy with the status quo would target those in the Family that were not as dangerous.

Not that it did them any good. As the assassination attempts continued, showing Vongola where the holes in their security were and allowing them to shore them up, the gossip surrounding Kyoko did a much better job at keeping rookies from trying their hand at the job. None of the attacks had done a thing to shatter her composure. She was still soft and sweet with no real fighting experience. Furthermore, in any type of danger, she would stand aside for her bodyguard and laugh as they were taken care of.

The wife of the Vongola Tenth was terrifying.


End file.
